Saint Seiya: Legacy
by heyhopie
Summary: La tierra ha gozado de muchos años en calma desde el fin de la Guerra del Cielo, Athena y sus caballeros han tomado su merecido descanso. Pero la paz no es eterna, y hay un dios que aún no ha realizado su jugada. El ejército de Ares se prepara para dar el golpe y debilitar a los demás dioses. Ares será el único a quien rendirle tributo.
1. Prólogo

**00**

—El sello que retiene a Ares se va debilitando poco a poco —Athena retiró la mirada del campo de flores que observaba desde la ventana volteando hacia su acompañante—. No pasarán más de diez años para su regreso.

El actual patriarca del santuario, anteriormente conocido como Kanon de Géminis o de Dragón Marino, se levantó de su asiento. La Tierra y los caballeros mismos habían gozado de mucho tiempo en paz desde la vez en que las fuerzas de Athena tuvieron que enfrentarse a los demás dioses del Olimpo y sus ejércitos. El momento de actuar nuevamente se acercaba.

—Convocaré a los doce a una audiencia para comunicarles la situación, señorita Athena —ella asintió ante sus palabras—. Sin embargo, Ares es uno de los dioses que necesitan de un recipiente adecuado para su espíritu y desconozco los requisitos.

—Al ser el dios de la guerra y el poder, Ares elige a aquel varón en cuyas venas corra la sangre de un dios, una reencarnación, un recipiente o una posesión. Decir uno es poco, Ares espera mínimo dos. Bastante exquisito y raro, a ser sincera —el patriarca comenzaba a sonreír, era muy improbable que alguien cumpliese esa condición en este tiempo. La diosa se percató y prosiguió—. Me temo que la persona perfecta existe. Aún es un bebé, y es de los nuestros. Debemos estar alertas, pienso que ellos ya sintieron su cosmos y se pusieron en su búsqueda.

Athena tomó un pequeño cofre que se encontraba sobre la mesa y se lo tendió al sumo sacerdote, indicándole que lo abra. Él lo hizo y se mostró confundido ante el objeto que había dentro. Era un collar con una amazonita colgando de él, deslumbrando como si se tratase de una estrella, y aunque fuese un objeto inerte, emanaba una fuerza extrañamente grande.

—Esta piedra preciosa fue bendecida por las ninfas, oculta el cosmos divino de la persona que lo lleva puesto y ayuda a controlarlo. Kanon, el pequeño debe ser protegido a toda costa, no es solo el recipiente de Ares, presiento algo sobre él, aunque no logro saber qué es —soltó un leve suspiro—. Lo que es seguro ahora, es que una nueva guerra santa se desatará pronto y debemos actuar cuanto antes.


	2. Capítulo 01

『 **01** 』

"Umi no Okoku" es la única escuela en la isla, ya que no son muchas las personas que habitan en esta. Son dos salones con capacidad para veinticinco alumnos cada grado, que consta desde la educación elemental hasta la educación media superior. Una vez se haya terminado el doceavo grado, los jóvenes salen de la isla hacia las ciudades dentro de Japón o al extranjero. Sin embargo, pocos son los que lo hacen, la mayoría hereda tiendas o se dedica a trabajos familiares.

—¡Cuando crezca quiero ser doctor! —el aula A de octavo año empezaba las labores escolares con la interrogante acerca del futuro de cada uno.

—Yo prefiero estudiar leyes —indicó con orgullo un niño. Se formó un bullerío en el salón, muchos gritaban mencionando qué carrera seguirían, otros escuchaban y opinaban, y unos se metían en su burbuja a reflexionar sobre lo que sucederá.

Un niño de este último grupo se comparaba a sí mismo con los demás, habían aquellos quienes habían sido influenciados por la profesión de sus padres y eso les llevaba a estar seguros de lo que querían hacer. Pero él no tenía de quién sacar un trabajo, su madre era artista visual y vendía sus pinturas, y el pequeño ya se había dado cuenta de que el arte no era lo suyo; mientras que su padre… Él no sabía qué era, nunca supo nada acerca de ese hombre.

Acariciando el collar que colgaba de su cuello esperó a que tocase el timbre de receso y preguntarle a sus dos mejores amigos, de sétimo y décimo grado, qué quisieran hacer cuando grandes. Su espera no fue larga, y ni bien la campana sonó, él y todos sus compañeros salieron disparados hacia el patio principal, ya era momento de los primeros quince minutos de descanso del año.

Buscó con su mirada a alguno de sus amigos, se dispuso a encontrar primero al mayor, ya que a dónde pasase, tenía que tropezarse con algo, no le sorprendería encontrarlo tirado en el suelo aludiendo que "solo estaba mirando el cielo". Con esa imagen en mente comenzó a dar vueltas por el patio, pero todo estaba en orden, pasó cerca de los futbolistas, luego del grupo que jugaba cartas y se paró en seco al momento de mirar a los bailarines. Se había topado con la chica más hermosa de todas, su cabello negro como la noche, rizado y peinado de tal forma que parecía una princesa medieval, se movía con tal gracia y delicadeza que no podía dejar de mirarla, era como si hubiese sido hechizado para nunca apartar su mirada y admirarla hasta el fin de los tiempos.

—¡Paris! ¡Te estamos hablando! —la voz chillona de Mako lo despertó del trance y se volteó hacia sus amigos—. Gracias, al fin vuelves.

—Tengo hambre, hay que ir a comprar algo —habló Hiroto, el mayor de los tres, comenzando a alejarse del lugar—. Ey, Paris, ¡muévete ya!

—Ah, sí, sí, los sigo —dio una última vuelta para mirar otra vez a la chica, nunca antes la había visto, supuso entonces que habría llegado recién a la escuela, situación rara, puesto que la isla ya no era muy reconocida. Empezó a seguirle el paso a sus dos amigos, un silencio incómodo se había formado entre ellos hasta que Paris recordó lo que debía de hablar con ellos y se detuvo un momento—. Chicos, ¿qué piensan ser cuando terminen el colegio?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa al más alto, pero que de igual manera estaba listo para responder; fue interrumpido por Mako, quien tenía una especie de brillo en los ojos, se notaba la emoción que le traía ese tema.

—¡Astrónomo! —alzó sus brazos con alegría. Acción que les extrañó un poco, ya que el pequeño de cabello blanco era bastante cerrado y un tanto tímido—. Quiero saber más e investigar sobre las estrellas, las constelaciones, los satélites, ¡también los planetas! Mi tía me compró un libro en el que está la medida de los días de otros planetas comparado al nuestro, y…

—Mako, no seas tonto, eso es ser astronauta —dijo Hiroto como si fuese de lo más obvio —; además, aún eres un bebito, recién has cumplido doce añitos, tal vez cambies de opinión dentro de un tiempo —Mako volvió a su carácter de siempre, agachó levemente su mirada y escuchó—. Por mi parte, voy a encargarme de la pastelería de mi abuela, ¡y cada vez falta menos!

Paris no pudo evitar reír ante sus amigos, le llenaba de felicidad saber que ellos ya tenían presente que esperaban de sí mismos cuando sean adultos, estaba seguro que ellos lograrían lo que se proponían. Sintió los ojos de ambos posicionarse en él, como aguardando su opinión o algún comentario. Abrió su boca para explicarles que no tenía la menor idea de qué hacer, mas no llegó a hacerlo. Unos chillidos y gritos se lograron oír, provenientes de la zona donde los bailarines practicaban. Los tres voltearon rápidamente, y observaron a Iwao, un alumno del salón de Hiroto y uno de los más fastidiosos también, molestar a los chicos de ahí. Comenzaron a acercarse más y poder ver quiénes eran sus primeras víctimas, reconocieron a estudiantes de sétimo y octavo año, compañeros de Mako y Paris, respectivamente. Aún así, ninguno hizo nada, ni ellos, ni nadie que se encontraba rodeando la escena.

Fue entonces cuando Iwao agarró del brazo a la chica que había cautivado a Paris, definitivamente le estaba haciendo daño porque su rostro no expresaba más que dolor e incomodidad. Sus amigas gritaron su nombre, Hikari, y le exigían al otro que la suelte.

—¡Oye! ¡Suéltala! —Mako y Hiroto miraron a su amigo sorprendidos, y negaron con la cabeza, indicándole que se detenga. Pero no lo hizo. Echó a andar rumbo a Iwao. No era tan alto, medía poco menos que Hiroto, no obstante, fuerza le sobraba, y Paris no se encontraba en el grupo de altos de su grado tampoco. Una vez estuvieron cara a cara, el más bajo se plantó con toda su valentía a hacerle frente—. Te dije que la sueltes.

—¡El caballero en armadura brillante ha venido a salvar a su damisela en apuros! —aflojó el agarre del brazo de Hikari para concentrarse en el diminuto problema que tenía ante él—. Eh, disculpen, me equivoqué. No es un caballero. Es otra princesa —señalando el largo cabello de Paris comenzó a reír, pero él estaba acostumbrado, no era la primera vez en la que bromeaban con ello—. Tienes un collar bastante lindo, niñita, ¿puedo verlo?

Iwao intentó acercarse al menor, que tomó la piedra que colgaba de él entre sus manos, como protegiéndola, y retrocedía a medida que el contrario avanzaba. Los espectadores susurraban entre sí, era cuestión de segundos para que la osadía de Paris se esfume y el pobre termine en enfermería. De igual manera, nadie quería meterse con Iwao, ni siquiera los de años superiores, todos se limitaban a observar y comentar.

—Parece que tu collar es valioso para ti, ¿verdad, princesita? —la manera en la que le hablaba comenzaba a enfadar a Paris, además de tratarlo como mujer, pronunciaba las palabras de forma infantil—. ¿Lo compró tu príncipe? —la mano libre que tenía se iba convirtiendo en un puño—. ¿Era de tu mami? —el coraje se estaba acumulando en él—. ¿O te lo regaló tu papi? —el silencio se apoderó del patio, Paris ya sentía las ganas de llorar cercanas, pero las aguantaba, no iba a desmoronarse en frente de tanta gente—. Espera… ¡Tú no tienes papá!

Entre risas, Iwao, aprovechando el estado débil del menor, jaló un mechón de su cabello y rompiendo la cadena, logró quitarle el collar. Al mismo tiempo que admiraba el collar y la amazonita que colgaba de este, empujó al pequeño que intentaba recuperar su posesión.

—¡Ya quédate ahí! —gritó, y tomó la cabeza de Paris, levantándola y dejando ver las lágrimas que caían por su rostro—. Oh, hice llorar a la princesa. Lástima que no va a venir el rey a salvarte, porque no existe —y lo soltó, tirándolo al suelo nuevamente.

La gente comenzó a cuestionarse qué hacer, verlo llorar los había hecho caer en cuenta que debían parar a Iwao. El grupo de bailarines llamó su atención insultándolo de la mejor manera que se les pudiese ocurrir, Hikari estaba a la cabeza de ellos.

Hiroto también comenzó a acercarse, le iba a dar su merecido a ese brabucón, nadie se metía con ninguno de sus amigos, tocó el hombro de Iwao y lo hizo voltear, le tiró su puño en la mejilla iniciándose así una riña entre ambos.

Mako corrió a socorrer a Paris, que estaba hecho un paño de lágrimas, pero cuando lo intentó ayudar a pararse, el mayor lo empujó con fuerza y se levantó solo con dificultad. El albino quiso volver a por él, mas al notar la mirada de su amigo lo sintió como otra persona, estaba tan enfurecido que hasta sus ojos parecían teñirse de un tono rojizo.

Iwao terminó rápido con su compañero de clases, quien se había resbalado y ahora estaba tendido en el piso sobando su brazo izquierdo aguantando el dolor. Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en su rostro cuando se percató que Paris aún no se daba por vencido. Con el collar en la mano, le hizo una seña a que venga por él.

El chico obedeció, corriendo se acercó hacia el más grande, y tomando a favor suyo su altura, con una patada golpeó una de sus piernas, haciéndole perder el equilibrio. El impacto con el suelo dejó a Iwao retorciéndose, pero con su otra mano jaló del cabello de su oponente, lanzándolo fácilmente hacia la derecha. Ambos se iban levantando del piso, Iwao, enfurecido, nadie le había hecho una pelea como esta, y Paris, fuera de sí, solo quería destruirlo y recuperar lo suyo. Ya estando en pie, comenzaron a lanzarse puños, Paris lograba esquivar la mayoría con agilidad, pero cuando uno le daba, lo dejaba en su sitio un momento quejándose. Fue en uno de esos puños, que el collar se escapó de la mano de Iwao y al momento de voltearse para recogerlo, Paris cayó de frente derrotado, el mayor le asestó una patada en la espalda que le hizo flanquear y dolió mucho más que los otros golpes. Con la amazonita debajo suyo, respiró hondo, moviéndose con cuidado trató de pararse, dirigió su mirada a sus amigos, Mako ayudando a Hiroto, y sintiéndose más tranquilo, se desmayó.

* * *

—¿Sigue vivo? ¿Respira? ¡Mako, respóndeme, me estoy desesperando!

Al despertar se encontró rodeado de blanco, las paredes eran blancas, los muebles eran blancos, ¡hasta la puerta era blanca! En ese momento una corriente recorrió todo su cuerpo, por un instante pensó que los dioses ya se lo habían llevado, pero llegó a ver a su amigo sentado a su lado, sonriendo muy levemente, aún con aires de preocupación. Estaban en la enfermería del colegio. Soltó un suspiro de alivio y colocó sus brazos encima de su pecho, la piedra estaba de nuevo en su lugar, parecía que habían reparado la cadena o era una nueva, la cuestión es que la tenía consigo otra vez y eso lo calmaba.

—¡Mako! —esa voz, un poco rasposa y grave, definitivamente era de Hiroto—. ¿Hola? ¿Siguen ahí?

—¡Hey, Hiro! Adivina qué, ¡he sobrevivido! —Paris habló en voz alta para que su vecino de camilla lo pudiese escuchar—. Tal vez ya no tenga algunos huesos, ¡pero sigo respirando!

—¡Ese es mi capital francesa! Yo sabía que ibas a ganar, ¡debí haber apostado! Así hubiese comprado y comido un montón de dango—Mako rodó los ojos ante la conversación de sus mayores, y sonrió por el apodo de Hiroto a Paris, resaltando, obviamente el extraño nombre que él tenía.

—Esto ha sido muy peligroso. No vuelvan a hacerlo —fue lo único que Mako dijo—. Ya debo irme. Las clases de hoy ya han acabado, por cierto. Los veré la siguiente semana. Adiós.

Dicho eso, el menor, pero más sensato de los tres, salió de la habitación. En la cabeza de ambos chicos la frase "los veré la siguiente semana" revoloteaba, ¿Mako faltaría estos días? Si acaba de empezar el año escolar, no podría irse de viaje a esas alturas. ¿O es que habían sido suspendidos?

—¡Paris!

—¡Hiroto!

Las madres de los dos chicos abrieron la puerta de golpe y se adentraron al cuarto, se les veía un poco molestas pero sobre todo, preocupadas por sus hijos. Sí, habían sido suspendidos.

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

¡Hola! Soy Hope y les doy la bienvenida al primer capítulo de este fic.

Espero haya sido de su agrado, y les haya interesado la historia.

Me he esforzado en esto, y aún me considero novata en escribir fics de este tipo y de este fandom,

¡por lo que cualquier sugerencia o crítica será bien recibida!

Sin nada más que decirles, me despido. ¡Nos vemos en otra ocasión!

Atte.- Hope.


End file.
